disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Wanna Know You
"I Wanna Know You" is a duet by American recording artist and actress Miley Cyrus, performing as Hannah Montana – the alter ego of Miley Stewart – a character she played on the Disney Channel television series Hannah Montana and David Archuleta . The song was co-written and co-produced by Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, and Chen Neeman. A karaoke version is available in Disney's Karaoke Series: Hannah Montana 3. The song was only featured in one season 3 episode, Promma Mia, alongside David Archuleta. Background The song was originally recorded as a solo by Miley Cyrus (as Hannah Montana) for the third season of the Disney Channel original series Hannah Montana. The song was then recorded as a duet between Montana and Archuleta in order to correspond with his guest appearance on the show, in which the song was used in the episode. Both versions of the song are featured on the show's third soundtrack, Hannah Montana 3. Charts Release history Credits and personnel * Vocals – Miley Cyrus, David Archuleta * Writer – Jeannie Lurie, Aris Archontis, Chen Neeman * Producer – Archontis, Lurie, Neeman * Mixer – Archontis Lyrics Duet Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh Hannah When I saw you over there I didn't mean to stare But my mind was everywhere I wanna know you Gonna guess that you're the kind To say what's on your mind But you listen when I have something to show you There's a mark above your eye You got it in July Fighting for your sister's reputation You remember people's names And valentines are lame David So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, oh and David Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh I wanna know you Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh I wanna go there where you go I wanna find out what you know And maybe someday down the road Sit back and say to myself, "Yeah, I thought so." Hannah You smile, never shout You stand out in a crowd You make the best of every situation Correct me if I'm wrong You're fragile and you're strong A beautiful and perfect combination and David Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh I wanna know you Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh I wanna go there where you go I wanna find out what you know And maybe someday down the road Sit back and say to myself. I like how you are with me In our future history And maybe someday down the road Sit back and say to myself, "Yeah, I thought so." David Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah and David Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh I wanna know you Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh I wanna go there where you go I wanna find out what you know And maybe someday down the road Sit back and say to myself. I like how you are with me In our future history And maybe someday down the road Sit back and say to myself, "Yeah, I thought so." References Category:Songs Category:Hannah Montana songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Romance songs